prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Dennis
| birth_place = Cardiff, Wales, UK | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Big Dog Scott D'Amore | debut = 2008 | retired = }} Eddie Dennis (22 March 1986) is a Welsh professional wrestler currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) appearing on the NXT UK brand. Over the span of eleven years from 2008-2019 on UK and European circuit, Dennis became a one-time Triple X Wrestling TXW Champion, a one-time PROGRESS Tag Team Champion, a four-time ATTACK! Pro Wrestling 24:7 Champion and a one-time Pro Wrestling Chaos Knights Of Chaos Champion. Professional wrestling career Early career Dennis debuted as early as 2008. He went on to spend ten years competing throughout the United Kingdom wrestling circuit. During his ten-year career in the United Kingdom, Dennis competed in promotions including ATTACK! Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Chaos and PROGRESS Wrestling among many others. ATTACK! Pro Wrestling (2011-present) Dennis's debut match was held a live ATTACK! event held on 12 August 2011, where he defeated by fellow Welshman Wild Boar. Along with Wild Boar, Dennis shared the ATTACK! ring with fellow future WWE NXT UK recruits Mark Andrews, Pete Dunne and Flash Morgan. On 21 December 2013, Dennis won his first title, winning the ATTACK! 24:7 Championship. After losing the title on the same occasion, Dennis later won it three more times, becoming a four-time ATTACK! 24:7 Champion, ranking amongst a select few to hold the most title reigns after Pete Dunne's record of six 24:7 title reigns. Five years since his debut, Dennis won the ATTACK! Championship on 20 November 2016, become the very first champion. He later won the title again 18 November 2018, becoming a two-time ATTACK! Champion. PROGRESS Wrestling (2013-present) Dennis debuted on 31 March 2013 at Chapter Six: We Heart Violence. There, he joined forces with fellow Welshman Mark Andrews under the tag team name Team DEFEND, losing to The Bhangra Knights (Darrell Allen & RJ Singh). The following year, Dennis won his first championship on 30 March 2014 during Chapter Twelve: We're Gonna Need A Bigger Room. There, Dennis and Mark Andrews under the team name FSU won a tournament final three-way, defeating teams Mark Haskins & Nathan Cruz and Project Ego (Kris Travis & Martin Kirby). They would retain the tag titles during the course of the year, successfully defending them on 30 November at Chapter 16: Very Very Very Breaky Breaky Breaky Bishi Bishiii, defeating team Screw Indy Wrestling (Martin Stone & Sha Samuels). The following year on 30 January 2015 during Chapter 17: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger, team FSU lost the tag titles to the team referred to as The Faceless. In later matches during the course of his time in Progress Wrestling, Dennis would wrestle with individuals all whom would become future WWE NXT UK roster members including Zack Gibson, Mark Andrews, Wild Boar (as Mike Hitchman in NXT UK), El Ligero (known simply as Ligero in NXT UK) and Dave Mastiff, Nixon Newell (renamed Tegan Nox in NXT UK) and others. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2018-present) NXT UK (2018-present) Dennis made his televised debut during the [[November 7, 2018 NXT results|7 November episode NXT UK]], during which he defeated Sid Scala. His final match was during the [[December 26, 2018 NXT results|26 December episode of NXT UK]], defeating Dan Moloney by disqualification. Dennis returned the following year on the [[January 2, 2019 NXT results|2 January 2019 episode of NXT UK]], during which his match against Dave Mastiff ended in double-disqualification. On 12 January at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool, Dennis met Mastiff in a rematch under No Disqualification rules, but lost to Mastiff. On the [[January 23, 2019 NXT results|23 January episode of NXT UK]], Dennis defeated Jamie Ahmed. On the [[March 20, 2019 NXT results|20 March episode of NXT UK]], Dennis defeated Ligero. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Neck stop driver (Modified Lifting Package Inverted DDT) *'Nicknames' :*''"The Pride Of Wales"'' Championships and accomplishments *'ATTACK! Pro Wrestling' **ATTACK! 24:7 Championship (4 times) **ATTACK! Championship (2 times) *'PROGRESS Wrestling' **PROGRESS Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Mark Andrews **PROGRESS World Championship (1 time, Current) *'Pro Wrestling Chaos' **Knights Of Chaos Championship (1 time) *'Triple X Wrestling' **TXW Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1986 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Welsh wrestlers Category:AMP Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster